parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and The Sabertooth on Broadway - Part 16 - Normal Again ("Human Again")
RJ/Lumiere: Ha ha, we, my friends. The day we have waited for may be at hand. *Penny/Mrs. Potts: Oh, only if that were true, Lumiere. *RJ/Lumiere: Aaah...normal again. *Penny/Mrs. Potts: Normal again. *RJ/Lumiere: Yes, think of what that means. *RJ/Lumiere: I'll be cooking again Be good-looking again With a mademoiselle on each arm When I'm normal again Only normal again Poised and polished and gleaming with charm... I'll be courting again Chic and sporting again *Penny/Mrs. Potts: Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm! *Spike/Chip: I'll hop down off the shelf *RJ/Lumiere: And toute suite be myself *Spike/Chip: I can't wait to be normal again *Ellie (Ice Age 2)/Wardrobe, Penny/Mrs. Potts, Stella (Over the Hedge)/Fifi: When we're normal again Only normal again When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more *Spike/Chip: Little push, little shove They coul, whoosh fall in love'' *Ellie (Ice Age 2)/Mme. De La Grande Bouche: ''Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savior-faire I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair! It's my prayer to be normal again *Verne/Cogsworth: When I'm normal again Only normal again When the world once more making sense I'll unwind for a change *RJ/Lumiere: Really? That'd be strange! *Verne/Cogsworth: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea I'll sit back sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fool made of wax I'll get down to brass tacks and relax *RJ, Verne, Penny, Spike, Ellie, Stella/All: When I'm normal again So sweep the dust from the floor! Let's let some light in the room! I can feel, I can tell Someone might break the spell Any day now! RJ/Lumiere and Stella/Babette: Shine up the brass on the door! Alert the dustpail and the broom! *Animals/All: If all goes as planned Our time may be at hand Any day now! *Penny/Mrs. Potts, 2 Female Animals/Egg Timer and Whisk: Open the shutters and let in some air *Penny/Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there *Animals/All: Sweep up the years Of sadness and tears And throw them away! *Astrid/Belle: When Guen?vire heard that Arthur was slain, she went away to a convent, and no one could make her smile again. The end. *Diego/Beast: What a beautiful story *Astrid/Belle: Oh, I knew you would like it! I would like to ask you something *Diego/Beast: What's that? *Astrid/Belle: A second chance. Would you have dinner with me tonight? *Diego/Beast: Huh? Me? You? Well, that would be, I mean -- Oh, yes!! Animals/All: When we're normal again Only normal again When the girl fin'lly sets us all free Cheeks a-bloomin' again We're assumin' again We'll resume our long lost joie de vie We'll be playin' again Holiday' again And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P When we cast off this pall We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall When we're all that we were Thanks to him, thanks to her Coming closer and closer And closer and... We'll be dancing again! We'll be twirling again! We'll be whirling around with such ease When we're normal again Only normal again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again! We'll be gliding again! Stepping, striding as fine as you please Like a real normal does I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn When we're fin'lly reborn And we're all of us normal again! Category:Parodies